Risk
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Morgan is ambushed by the girls. They're determined to make him face reality and take the risk he isn't prepared to take. Morgan/Reid slash! Oneshot


**A/N: Don't you people ever just get tired of reading these stories? You've got to have realized that I'm insane by now XD**

**Just a random Morgan/Reid story I decided to write. It's not related to my current series… Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_RISK_

Someone once told him, a long time ago, to stop asking 'What if?' and 'Why not?' Two simple questions, just two words each, that resound within the human mind, the human spirit. And depending on the context, can bring hope, or fear. What if his father hadn't tried to stop that robbery? Why not go to the youth center and learn to play football? What if he hadn't joined the BAU? Why not tell Spencer Reid how he really feels?

His father might not have died that night, that's what if. Because Carl Buford had been waiting there, watching him and other boys like him for years, tutoring them, helping them, molesting them, that's why. He never would've remembered what trust felt like, what family felt like, what longing was, that's what if. …Because telling Spencer the truth could destroy their friendship and the close relationship they already had, that's why.

He'd resigned himself to watching and suffering in silence. There was too much risk involved in admitting what had been hard enough to admit to himself. But then one day a heavy dose of confidence came in the form of three very observant women with three very dirty minds.

It hadn't even been a fair attack; they'd ambushed the poor man on his way back to his office one morning and ushered him inside, closing the blinds and locking the door. To anyone who didn't know JJ, Prentiss and especially Garcia, it would've seemed completely non-threatening. But Morgan knew them all too well… And he was having a hard time not justifying pulling the trigger and running for his life.

They sat down in chairs around his desk and he sighed, knowing by now that there was no way out and no sense in trying to argue. Whatever this was about, they were going to win.

"Derek…" Garcia spoke first, putting on a charming smile. "Jayje, Emily and I have noticed something… peculiar about you and boy genius."

Morgan raised a brow? What did Reid have to do with anything?

JJ leaned forward and spoke next, "You stare at him a _lot._"

He opened his mouth to argue, but Prentiss cut him off quickly. "And you touch him every chance you get." She said.

"What are you -"

"Sweetie, I think it's time you faced the truth. After what we just saw out there… You need to fess up."

"Fess up to what?" he demanded. He was already almost certain he knew what they were talking about, but he didn't want to admit it, especially not to them.

The women shared a knowing look, shaking their heads. "Look, you're in denial, Derek, we understand." Prentiss said.

"But," JJ added. "The sexual tension is seriously starting to make it hard to work with you. You're practically drooling on him."

"What are -"

"Just tell him the truth, Sugar." Garcia "Admit to him how much you love him and take him to your apartment and screw like sex starved bunnies."

"Baby Girl -"

"Seriously, Morgan, it's getting sort of embarrassing. I think you're the only one who doesn't see it anymore." Prentiss cut him off.

"Well," JJ amended. "Reid might not, but he seems generally oblivious to romantic things anyway."

"Are you three insane!" he demanded, scowling at them.

"That's a definite possibility, my Chocolate God," Garcia nodded. "But we're also sick and tired of watching you pathetically pine after Reid."

"Be a man for God's sake." Prentiss nodded. "Just tell him how you feel."

"He feels the exact same way," JJ added.

"How could you possibly know that?" Morgan asked, then mentally kicked himself. He'd just admitted that they were right about how he felt about Reid… damn.

They smiled slowly, "Well…" Prentiss started deliberately.

"Let's say I put my hand on his shoulder," JJ continued.

"What does Boy Wonder do?" Garcia asked, raising a brow.

"He jumps two feet in the air," Prentiss answered.

"But," JJ said.

"Let's say you muss up his adorable, yet sadly short new hair cut," Garcia suggested.

"What does Reid do then?" Prentiss asked, raising a brow.

"He looks up at you and smiles that sweet little smile he always has when he looks at you." JJ finished.

Morgan just stared at them, shaking his head. "You three have completely lost your minds."

"Derek," Garcia frowned at him. "Don't make us bring Hotch and Rossi into this. We've discussed it with them too. They're sick of seeing it too. Hotch thinks it's starting to distract you in the field. If you two would just get it on -"

"Hold it right there," Morgan cut her off. "You talked to Hotch and Rossi about this?"

They nodded like it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he demanded, his eyes wide with panic. Since when had his personal life become a subject of gossip?

"Relax, Derek," JJ said reassuringly. "It's not like we let some big secret out."

"They're profilers too, they know what you're thinking." Prentiss nodded.

Morgan had heard just about enough by that point, "Alright, that's it. You three, get out. You can come back when you stop acting like teenagers."

They didn't move though, "Sorry, handsome, we've got a duty to uphold here. You need to talk to Reid. Now."

"Do us all a favor," Prentiss nodded. "Because I can't stand working another day like this."

"It's sad, really." JJ nodded.

"Damn near depressing." Garcia said.

"Out." Morgan said, his jaw tight. "Now."

"That's what we're trying to get you to do!" Garcia insisted. "Come out! Now! Just tell Reid the truth and we'll leave you alone… Well, mostly."

"What the hell do you mean 'mostly'?"

"Well, we need pictures, of course." Garcia told him, grinning wide. "Maybe a video or two."

Morgan stared at her, blinking. "You know, I feel like this question needs to be asked: are you high, Baby Girl?"

"On the sweet, beautiful mental picture of you and Junior G-man all naked and tangled up together in the same bed? You bet I am." She grinned and JJ and Prentiss just shook their heads.

Morgan put his face in his hands, trying desperately to get the picture out of his head before it did terrible things to the rest of his body. Damn them, why did they have to be so right?

"Please. Leave."

They sighed, "This is for your own good, Morgan." JJ told him.

"You're usually Mr. Confident, remember?" Prentiss reminded him.

"So go and be that Derek with Reid. Just go up to him and tell him what you're feeling. Do us all a favor." Garcia pushed.

He looked up at them, shaking his head. "I've got paper work to finish." He announced. "So could you three please just go. And never, ever talk about this again. Ever. Especially not to Reid."

They looked at each other skeptically and sighed, "Fine." Garcia sighed, "We'll leave you to your drooling."

"Really disappointed," JJ shook her head sadly. "I thought you were braver than that."

Prentiss frowned and stopped at the door as they were leaving, "Nah, I guess he doesn't have the balls to do it. You were wrong, Penelope."

They left and shut the door behind them, the sound reverberating in Morgan's mind, along with every word they'd just said. Damn them and their psychological games. Why couldn't women ever play fair?

He sat there for about five minutes, weighing the risks and benefits of telling Spencer how he felt and finally stood, a faint echo of his wounded pride driving him forward. He stopped by Reid's desk, where the younger man sat doing paper work. He could see Prentiss, JJ and Garcia all standing above the bullpen, talking quietly. All of their chatter had immediately stopped the second they saw Morgan exit his office.

He ignored them and licked his lips, "Reid?" he asked.

He looked up at him, his wide brown eyes curious. "Yeah Morgan?"

"Can we talk?" He asked. Then, glancing back up at the girls he added, "In private?"

Reid's brows furrowed and he nodded, "Um… sure." He said, standing and following him to an empty conference room. The blinds were closed and Morgan shut the door behind him.

Derek pressed his lips together and walked over to the table, leaning against one the chairs. "Are you alright, Morgan?" Reid asked, raising a brow.

He turned around and faced him. "I'm not really sure how to say this," he began, finding it a little hard to concentrate while staring at Reid. He took a deep breath. "So I'll just come out and say it. I … I think I'm in love with you, Reid. I can't concentrate when you're in the room, I think about you all the time, I worry about you and I dream about you. It's damn near unhealthy how often you're on my mind… But I can't help it. Every thing about you drives me insane and I can't hardly sleep at night sometimes because I can't stop thinking about you… "

He tensed, waiting. For what, he didn't know. He wasn't sure what he expected Reid to do. Hit him. Run away. Scream at him. He'd just opened himself up for the most terrible of all pain. And he stood there, waiting.

Whatever he'd expected, it certainly wasn't for Reid to suddenly smile, a look of pure relief flushing across his face. Before he knew what was happening, Reid's lips were on his, soft and firm at the same time, pressing hungrily against his mouth. He was startled by the sudden boldness and smiled around the kiss, snaking his arms around the younger man's waist.

Reid pulled away for a moment, looking into his eyes with a smile quirking his lips. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

Morgan looked flabbergasted and then he just laughed, pulling Reid back to him, never wanting that kiss to end. It was the perfect example of a 'What if'-'Why not' gone incredibly _right._

_**END**_

* * *

_"Courage is the discovery that you may not win, and trying when you know that you can lose."_**~Thomas Krause**

* * *

**E/N: Aw… IDK why I even wrote this, I just had the urge to write something at 12:30 this morning and this was it…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

**Also, if any of you are reading my Morgan/Reid series, I just posted "Wedding Bells"! Check it out if you're interested!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
